


Hero Series: Norren-English Dictionary

by ScriptrixDraconum



Series: "Hero" Companion Piece [13]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Conlang, Constructed Language, Dictionary, Lexicon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27724535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScriptrixDraconum/pseuds/ScriptrixDraconum
Series: "Hero" Companion Piece [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/232884
Kudos: 4





	Hero Series: Norren-English Dictionary

The following is a dictionary of “Norren” words that Deborah has either learned or been exposed to in my [Hero series](https://archiveofourown.org/series/57573). Note that elements of this constructed lexicon derive from both Dovahzul (the dragon language and language of the ancient Nords) as well as Scandinavian languages. Scandinavian elements are common in Skyrim names.

Some words may be a mesh of both language origins or borrowed directly, as is common with loan words and language development. There will also be some wildcards thrown in that don’t follow grammar rules, but every language as “irregular” words. 

**Affixes**

**al-**

| 

Prefix to an adjective that means “so” or “very”  
  
---|---  
  
**-a**

| 

Adjective ending; first and third person singular verb ending  
  
**-a/-e**

| 

Imperative verb ending  
  
**-aar**

| 

-ly  
  
**-ar/-er**

| 

Infinitive verb ending  
  
**-ara**

| 

-er (comparative suffix; more/less)  
  
**-ari**

| 

-est (superlative suffix; greatest/least)  
  
**-as**

| 

Second person singular verb ending  
  
**-e/-el**

| 

-er/-ist (person who does something)  
  
**-an**

| 

First and third person plural verb ending  
  
**-asn**

| 

Second person plural verb ending  
  
**-en**

| 

Plural noun ending  
  
**-ig/-ich**

| 

-ing/-in’  
  
**-is**

| 

Diminutive suffix (small version of something)  
  
**-t**

| 

Past tense, past participle  
  
**-ta**

| 

Past perfect tense  
  
**-ti**

| 

Past pluperfect tense  
  
**-(t)ur**

| 

Transitive verb, passive, past  
  
**Verbs**

Only present tense verb endings change. With past and future tenses, the word for who is involved “I, he, she, they…” is the only way to differentiate who is doing the action, similar to English.

**I sing**

| 

Zeik lova  
  
---|---  
  
**We sing**

| 

Ver lovan  
  
**You sing**

| 

Da lovas  
  
**You (plural) sing**

| 

Dan lovasn  
  
**He sings**

| 

Roh lova  
  
**They sing**

| 

Rohn lovan  
  
**___ will sing**

| 

___ skul lova  
  
**___ should sing**

| 

___ skuular lova  
  
**___ sang**

| 

___ lovat  
  
**___ have sung**

| 

___ lovarta  
  
**___ had sung**

| 

___ lovarti  
  
**___ was sung**

| 

___ lovatur  
  
**___ am/are/is singing**

| 

___ eg/ers/er lovig  
  
**___ have been singing**

| 

___ erarta lovig  
  
**___ had been singing**

| 

___ erarti lovig  
  
**___ was singing**

| 

___ erat lovig  
  
**___ will be singing**

| 

___ skul erar lovig  
  
**___ will have been singing**

| 

___ skul erarta lovig  
  
**___ would be singing**

| 

___ fil erar lovig  
  
**___ would have been singing**

| 

___ fil erarta lovig  
  
**Be sung**

| 

Lovartur  
  
**To sing**

| 

Lovar  
  
**Contractions**

Often in songs, words will be clipped if the meaning of the word is not harmed. Sometimes verb endings are clipped, leaving only the root of the verb, which still allows for understanding, but leaves the tense of the verb implied. Contractions are then formed, as in French and Italian. “Da ers” (you are) can become “d’ers” if the poet so chooses. The meaning is still clear.

Adjective endings are most often clipped, as may be imperative verb endings and future tense verb endings, leaving off the trailing “a”: “mina” (my/mine) often becomes “min’”, “lega” (to place, imperative) becomes “leg’”, and so on. The meaning is not lost as long as the context is there. Contractions happen most often in less formal recitations. Contractions can also happen in speech, and again are seen as less formal, sometimes even low class.

**Glossary**

(V=verb, N=noun, PN=pronoun, ADJ=adjective, ADV=adverb, PREP=preposition, C=conjunction, D=determiner, E=exclamation/interjection, PART=participle)

**Aadar**

| 

V

| 

Invade  
  
---|---|---  
  
**Aadak**

| 

N

| 

Invader  
  
**Aethra**

| 

N

| 

Fear  
  
**Aeventyr**

| 

N

| 

Adventure  
  
**Afler**

| 

V

| 

Gather  
  
**Afsoka**

| 

ADJ

| 

Apologetic; Penitent  
  
**Afsokar**

| 

V

| 

Apologize  
  
**Afsoke**

| 

N

| 

Apologizer; Penitent  
  
**Aftfylar**

| 

V

| 

Refill  
  
**Agalaar**

| 

ADV

| 

Offhandedly/Carelessly/With lack of interest  
  
**Ahkropa**

| 

ADJ

| 

Sneaky  
  
**Akafa**

| 

ADJ

| 

Unbearable/Heated  
  
**Akiker**

| 

V

| 

Unliving One (“to be unalive”)  
  
**Ald**

| 

N

| 

Age  
  
**Alfir**

| 

N

| 

Elf  
  
**Alfulga**

| 

ADJ

| 

Complete/Whole (“very attended”; euphemism, “having had the full experience of life”)  
  
**Algutari**

| 

ADJ

| 

Best (“very better”)  
  
**Alita**

| 

ADJ

| 

Presumed/Supposed  
  
**Altagon**

| 

N

| 

Destruction  
  
**Alum**

| 

PREP

| 

After; Behind  
  
**Aluman**

| 

ADV

| 

Behind  
  
**Alumtid**

| 

N

| 

Future (“after time”)  
  
**Alv** **eita**

| 

ADJ

| 

Lenient/Permissive (“very allowing”)  
  
**Aktranta**

| 

ADJ

| 

Tough/Stern  
  
**An**

| 

ADV

| 

Yet  
  
**Anar**

| 

PN

| 

Another  
  
**Anatha**

| 

ADJ

| 

Clumsy/Inelegant  
  
**Antlet**

| 

N

| 

Face  
  
**Arv**

| 

N

| 

Heritage  
  
**Askel**

| 

N

| 

Reserve/Store/Wares  
  
**Askeler**

| 

V

| 

Reserve/Store/Keep  
  
**Ast**

| 

PREP

| 

At/By  
  
**Astuga**

| 

ADJ

| 

Benevolent/Helpful  
  
**Ath**

| 

C

| 

And  
  
**Athstaeth**

| 

N

| 

Situation  
  
**Atlar**

| 

V

| 

Intend  
  
**Atronach**

| 

N

| 

Elemental (personification of an element)  
  
**Atvar**

| 

V

| 

Vote  
  
**Aug**

| 

N

| 

“A”; Eye  
  
**Authar**

| 

N

| 

Treasure; Wealth/Fortune  
  
**Authkelt**

| 

N

| 

Resources (“wealth fountain”)  
  
**Arverrek**

| 

N

| 

Lineage/Legacy  
  
**Avegaleth**

| 

N

| 

Ditz  
  
**Avegaletha**

| 

ADJ

| 

Absent-minded/Vapid (“like a ditz”)  
  
**Avgorar**

| 

V

| 

Settle  
  
**Avlething**

| 

N

| 

Consequence  
  
**Avnetar**

| 

V

| 

Disown  
  
**Ax**

| 

N

| 

Shoulder  
  
**Bac**

| 

N

| 

Asshole/Ass/Cad/Jerk  
  
**Bahs**

| 

N

| 

Art  
  
**Bakar**

| 

V

| 

Bake  
  
**Bakatur**

| 

ADJ

| 

Baked (as in a cake)  
  
**Bakra**

| 

ADJ

| 

Hung-over (slang of Bakatur “baked”)  
  
**Bal**

| 

N

| 

Hearth fire  
  
**Balsamer**

| 

V

| 

Embalm  
  
**Balthna**

| 

ADJ

| 

Worthy  
  
**Barna**

| 

N

| 

Childhood  
  
**Barna**

| 

ADJ

| 

Childish/Young  
  
**Batna**

| 

ADJ

| 

Muscular/Burly  
  
**Baug**

| 

N

| 

Tendril  
  
**Bein**

| 

N

| 

Bone  
  
**Belsk**

| 

N

| 

Mug/Stein  
  
**Belur**

| 

N

| 

Shrine  
  
**Bendar**

| 

V

| 

Point out/Showcase/Indicate/Demonstrate  
  
**Berar**

| 

V

| 

Bear/Carry  
  
**Berjesar**

| 

V

| 

Test  
  
**Berndar**

| 

V

| 

Suggest  
  
**Bet**

| 

PN

| 

Both  
  
**Bigin**

| 

N

| 

Building  
  
**Biltar**

| 

V

| 

Surprise/Startle  
  
**Bind**

| 

N

| 

Blindfold  
  
**Bira**

| 

ADJ

| 

Sad  
  
**Birg**

| 

N

| 

Supply  
  
**Birgar**

| 

V

| 

Supply  
  
**Bithig**

| 

N

| 

Waiting/Bidding  
  
**Bjetrar**

| 

V

| 

Contest/Challenge/Dispute  
  
**Bjorn**

| 

N

| 

Bear  
  
**Bjothar**

| 

V

| 

Summon/Call  
  
**Blak**

| 

N

| 

Illusion/Deception  
  
**Blandar**

| 

V

| 

Mix  
  
**Blir**

| 

ADJ

| 

Blue  
  
**Blirsa**

| 

ADJ

| 

Bright blue (“blue bright”)  
  
**Blottar**

| 

V

| 

Expose  
  
**Blum**

| 

N

| 

Bloom/Flower/Blossom  
  
**Boflar**

| 

V

| 

Flee/Run/Hide/Cower  
  
**Bontar**

| 

V

| 

Trade  
  
**Bor**

| 

N

| 

Beer  
  
**Borga**

| 

ADJ

| 

Civil (as in a war)  
  
**Borth**

| 

N

| 

Rim/Edge  
  
**Borthik**

| 

N

| 

Banner/Flag  
  
**Brander**

| 

V

| 

Kid/Tease (figure of speech, not the same as a joke)  
  
**Breita**

| 

ADJ

| 

Variable  
  
**Bren**

| 

N

| 

Fire/Flame  
  
**Brena**

| 

ADJ

| 

Fiery  
  
**Breneil**

| 

N

| 

Holy fire  
  
**Brennar**

| 

V

| 

Burn/Light/Ignite  
  
**Bresar**

| 

V

| 

Burst  
  
**Brii**

| 

N

| 

Beauty/Attractiveness  
  
**Briita**

| 

ADJ

| 

Beautiful/Handsome/Attractive  
  
**Bruthir**

| 

N

| 

Brother  
  
**Bruz**

| 

N

| 

College  
  
**Brygg**

| 

N

| 

Dock  
  
**Bud**

| 

N

| 

Command/Mandate/Directive  
  
**Budmathir**

| 

N

| 

Agent (“mandate man”)  
  
**Bulve**

| 

N

| 

Curse/Malevolent Spell  
  
**Butti**

| 

N

| 

Hunk/Chunk/Piece  
  
**Da**

| 

PN

| 

You  
  
**Da**

| 

D

| 

Your  
  
**Dalar**

| 

V

| 

Return  
  
**Dan**

| 

PN

| 

You (plural)  
  
**Dar**

| 

D

| 

Yours (singular)  
  
**Daran**

| 

D

| 

Yours (plural)  
  
**Dath**

| 

N

| 

Death  
  
**Dathtrigjar**

| 

V

| 

Dead-check (“death guarantee”)  
  
**Dejar**

| 

V

| 

Die  
  
**Del**

| 

N

| 

Detail  
  
**Dem**

| 

PN

| 

Them  
  
**Dom**

| 

N

| 

Trial/Court Session  
  
**Domir**

| 

N

| 

Judgment  
  
**Dovah**

| 

N

| 

Dragon (plural: dovahn)  
  
**Drahn**

| 

N

| 

Dream  
  
**Dralana**

| 

ADJ

| 

Gorgeous/Marvelous  
  
**Drekar**

| 

V

| 

Drink  
  
**Dren**

| 

N

| 

“D”; Warrior  
  
**Drenskald**

| 

N

| 

Warrior-Poet  
  
**Dripar**

| 

V

| 

Kill  
  
**Dulma**

| 

N

| 

Cryptograph  
  
**E**

| 

PREP

| 

During; Among; Within; Into  
  
**Ef**

| 

C

| 

If  
  
**Efin**

| 

N

| 

Stuff/Business/Subject/Thing  
  
**Eflar**

| 

V

| 

Support/Condone  
  
**Efnir**

| 

N

| 

State/Condition  
  
**Eg**

| 

V

| 

Am (I)  
  
**Eigmathir**

| 

N

| 

Husband (“owned man”)  
  
**Eignar**

| 

V

| 

Keep/Retain/Own  
  
**Ei**

| 

N

| 

Island  
  
**Ein**

| 

ADJ

| 

Special/Particular/Specific; Certain  
  
**Einaar**

| 

ADV

| 

Certainly  
  
**Einer**

| 

PN

| 

One (1)  
  
**Eithra**

| 

N

| 

Oath  
  
**Ek**

| 

PN

| 

Nothing  
  
**Ekjener**

| 

V

| 

Acknowledge  
  
**El’a**

| 

N

| 

Sweetie  
  
**Elb**

| 

N

| 

Elbow  
  
**Elg**

| 

N

| 

Elk  
  
**Eliund**

| 

N

| 

Breed/Race  
  
**Elska**

| 

N

| 

Sweetheart  
  
**Emm**

| 

N

| 

Bee  
  
**En**

| 

ADV

| 

Also/As well  
  
**Ena**

| 

ADJ

| 

Alone  
  
**Enda**

| 

N

| 

End  
  
**Enda**

| 

ADJ

| 

Terminal  
  
**Ender**

| 

V

| 

End/Finish/Terminate  
  
**Endatid**

| 

N

| 

End time  
  
**Eng**

| 

N

| 

Field/Meadow  
  
**Enkla**

| 

ADJ

| 

Simple/Mere/Just  
  
**Enklaar**

| 

ADV

| 

Simply/Merely/Only  
  
**Enskurthar**

| 

V

| 

Shut in/Sequester  
  
**Er**

| 

V

| 

Is (he/she/it)  
  
**Erar**

| 

V

| 

To be  
  
**Eran**

| 

V

| 

Are (they)  
  
**Erin**

| 

PN

| 

Enough  
  
**Ern**

| 

V

| 

Are (we)  
  
**Ers**

| 

V

| 

Are (you)  
  
**Ersn**

| 

V

| 

Are (you plural)  
  
**Erstadan**

| 

N

| 

Replacement  
  
**Ersten**

| 

E

| 

Beware/Steady/Wait for it (“be a rock”)  
  
**Erstener**

| 

V

| 

Be Wary/Aware/Alert  
  
**Eruva**

| 

N

| 

Year  
  
**Ervthask**

| 

N

| 

Will/Wish  
  
**Ervthaskaar**

| 

ADV

| 

Willingly  
  
**Eth**

| 

C

| 

But  
  
**Eth**

| 

ADV

| 

Still  
  
**Ethla**

| 

N

| 

Quality/Trait  
  
**Eyent**

| 

N

| 

Property  
  
**Eylif**

| 

PN

| 

Eleven (11)  
  
**Eyr**

| 

N

| 

“E”; Ear  
  
**Eyrnarla**

| 

ADJ

| 

Deaf  
  
**Fa**

| 

D

| 

The (formal, for a title; rarely used)  
  
**Faalla**

| 

N

| 

Drop/Sip  
  
**Faea**

| 

ADJ

| 

Born  
  
**Faear**

| 

V

| 

Bear  
  
**Fakn**

| 

N

| 

Vigilance  
  
**Fakna**

| 

ADJ

| 

Vigilant  
  
**Fakne**

| 

N

| 

Vigilant (of Stendarr)  
  
**Fala**

| 

ADJ

| 

Hidden/Secret(ive)  
  
**Fallar**

| 

V

| 

Fall  
  
**Fan**

| 

C

| 

Than  
  
**Fangar**

| 

V

| 

Touch  
  
**Fantlata**

| 

ADJ

| 

Picky/Choosey/Fussy  
  
**Far**

| 

N

| 

Walk/Journey  
  
**Farar**

| 

V

| 

Travel/Walk  
  
**Farigaet**

| 

N

| 

Escort (“walking guard”)  
  
**Faretispar**

| 

V

| 

Gamble  
  
**Fatika**

| 

ADJ

| 

Poor  
  
**Faxer**

| 

V

| 

Grow/Increase/Wax/Ripen/Mature  
  
**Fe**

| 

E

| 

Phew/Gross/Ew  
  
**Feid**

| 

N

| 

Heath/Moor  
  
**Feiga**

| 

ADJ

| 

Dead/Expired/Gone  
  
**Feikan**

| 

E/ADJ

| 

Damn  
  
**Feikar**

| 

V

| 

Damn/Curse/Condemn  
  
**Feinn**

| 

N

| 

Bane  
  
**Felag**

| 

N

| 

Mate/Spouse  
  
**Felar**

| 

V

| 

Commend/Send  
  
**Feld**

| 

N

| 

Cloak  
  
**Felgaskap**

| 

N

| 

Company/Band/Group  
  
**Femunren**

| 

N

| 

Valuables  
  
**Fen**

| 

N

| 

“F”; Cow  
  
**Feneth**

| 

N

| 

Cattle  
  
**Ferdalar**

| 

V

| 

Distribute/Allocate  
  
**Ferdalon**

| 

N

| 

Distribution/Allocation  
  
**Fern**

| 

N

| 

Proficiency  
  
**Fikin**

| 

N

| 

Fish  
  
**Fikta**

| 

N

| 

Stint  
  
**Fil**

| 

V

| 

Would  
  
**Finar**

| 

V

| 

Find  
  
**Firer**

| 

V

| 

Abandon  
  
**Fireithur**

| 

PART

| 

Forsworn (“oath-abandoned”)  
  
**Fireithursothe**

| 

N

| 

Forsworn-blooder (Forsworn vampires)  
  
**Firth**

| 

N

| 

Respect  
  
**Firthblakar**

| 

V

| 

Save face (“to [make a] respect illusion”)  
  
**Fis**

| 

N

| 

Cunt/Pussy (vulgar)  
  
**Fjalfar**

| 

V

| 

Train/Practice  
  
**Fjar**

| 

ADJ

| 

Far  
  
**Fjarskinun**

| 

N

| 

Telepathy (“far-perception”)  
  
**Fjelk**

| 

N

| 

Sex (copulation)  
  
**Fjelkar**

| 

V

| 

Breed/Reproduce  
  
**Fjolut**

| 

ADJ

| 

Violet/Purple  
  
**Fjot**

| 

N

| 

Shackle/Restraint/Chain  
  
**Fler**

| 

V

| 

Skin (remove hide)  
  
**Fliri**

| 

ADJ

| 

More/Other/Further  
  
**Floka**

| 

ADJ

| 

Complex  
  
**Flot**

| 

N

| 

River  
  
**Flutar**

| 

V

| 

Convey  
  
**Fo**

| 

N

| 

Frost  
  
**Folhet**

| 

N

| 

Alchemy  
  
**Foll**

| 

N/ADJ

| 

Pale  
  
**Folokar**

| 

V

| 

Haunt  
  
**For**

| 

PREP

| 

Before  
  
**Forar**

| 

V

| 

Forgive  
  
**Forfarant**

| 

N

| 

Accomplishment  
  
**Forlogar**

| 

V

| 

Foretell  
  
**Fortid**

| 

N

| 

Past  
  
**Fortilel**

| 

N

| 

Enchanter  
  
**Fos**

| 

N

| 

Force  
  
**Fosar**

| 

V

| 

Force  
  
**Fot**

| 

N

| 

Foot  
  
**Fotrunar**

| 

V

| 

Compel (“force-convince”)  
  
**Frab**

| 

ADJ

| 

Fantastic/Wonderful  
  
**Frafar**

| 

V

| 

Give up/Surrender/Relinquish  
  
**Framanta**

| 

ADJ

| 

Exotic  
  
**Frathela**

| 

ADJ

| 

Formal  
  
**Frathelaar**

| 

ADV

| 

Formally  
  
**Fregar**

| 

V

| 

Learn  
  
**Freistar**

| 

V

| 

Try  
  
**Frek**

| 

ADJ

| 

Rude  
  
**Frekir**

| 

N

| 

Wolf  
  
**Friea**

| 

ADJ

| 

Romantic  
  
**Frierar**

| 

V

| 

Court/Romance/Woo  
  
**Frifil**

| 

N

| 

Volunteer  
  
**Frisna**

| 

ADJ

| 

Frozen  
  
**Fritha**

| 

ADJ

| 

Handsome  
  
**Froth**

| 

N

| 

Magic  
  
**Frotha**

| 

ADJ

| 

Magical  
  
**Ful**

| 

ADJ

| 

Full  
  
**Fulgar**

| 

V

| 

Attend/Experience/Watch  
  
**Furetin**

| 

N

| 

Privilege  
  
**Furvar**

| 

V

| 

Require/Need  
  
**Fylar**

| 

V

| 

Fill  
  
**Fylgar**

| 

V

| 

Include  
  
**Fylgtan**

| 

N

| 

Invitation  
  
**Fyra**

| 

ADJ

| 

Former; Previous  
  
**Fyrst**

| 

ADJ

| 

First  
  
**Fysar**

| 

V

| 

Want/Wish  
  
**Gaam**

| 

N

| 

Old man/Geezer  
  
**Gaet**

| 

N

| 

Guard  
  
**Gaeth**

| 

N

| 

Standing/Caliber/Status  
  
**Gaf**

| 

N

| 

Ghost/Specter/Poltergeist  
  
**Gal**

| 

N

| 

Thought  
  
**Galar**

| 

V

| 

Think  
  
**Galfardrahn**

| 

N

| 

Meditation (“thought-walk-dream”)  
  
**Galdr**

| 

N

| 

Sorcerer  
  
**Galeth**

| 

N

| 

Mind/Consciousness (“thought-path”)  
  
**Galgerth**

| 

N

| 

Potion  
  
**Gap**

| 

N

| 

Abyss/Chasm/Crevasse  
  
**Garg**

| 

N

| 

Snake  
  
**Gjarth**

| 

N

| 

Wall/Enclosure  
  
**Gjarthskjald**

| 

N

| 

Plaque (“wall shield”)  
  
**Gata**

| 

N

| 

Riddle  
  
**Gathal**

| 

N

| 

Stamina  
  
**Gaumar**

| 

N

| 

Attention  
  
**Ge**

| 

V

| 

May/Might  
  
**Geislar**

| 

V

| 

Radiate/Emanate  
  
**Gekala**

| 

ADJ

| 

Fermented  
  
**Gelar**

| 

V

| 

Flirt  
  
**Gele**

| 

N

| 

Gallant/Flirt  
  
**Gengangir**

| 

N

| 

Revenant/Zombie  
  
**Genvera**

| 

ADJ

| 

Residual  
  
**Ger**

| 

V

| 

Do/Make  
  
**Getar**

| 

V

| 

Guess/Suppose  
  
**Geth**

| 

N

| 

Inclination  
  
**Gevnar**

| 

V

| 

Gain  
  
**Gifik**

| 

N

| 

Troll  
  
**Gild**

| 

N

| 

Guild  
  
**Ginnil**

| 

N

| 

Void  
  
**Gis**

| 

N

| 

Hostage  
  
**Gjul**

| 

N

| 

Canyon/Gorge/Ravine  
  
**Glepar**

| 

V

| 

Absorb  
  
**Goll**

| 

N

| 

Gold  
  
**Golla**

| 

ADJ

| 

Golden/Gold  
  
**Gon**

| 

PREP

| 

Against/Versus  
  
**Gorar**

| 

V

| 

Write/Compose  
  
**Gorth**

| 

N

| 

Land/Ground/Earth  
  
**Gotar**

| 

V

| 

Pierce  
  
**Gran**

| 

N

| 

Rout/Loser  
  
**Granaar**

| 

ADV

| 

Particularly/Especially/Specifically  
  
**Grav**

| 

N

| 

Tomb/Grave  
  
**Greta**

| 

ADJ

| 

Grumpy  
  
**Grim**

| 

N

| 

Shadow of the Night; Mask/Disguise  
  
**Grin**

| 

N

| 

Meeting  
  
**Gripa**

| 

ADJ

| 

Grabby (“rapacious/esurient”)  
  
**Grunar**

| 

V

| 

Suspect  
  
**Grunt**

| 

N

| 

Map  
  
**Gruv**

| 

N

| 

Mine (for minerals/metals); Pit  
  
**Gullir**

| 

N

| 

Cave  
  
**Guta**

| 

ADJ

| 

Good/Well/Fine  
  
**Gutari**

| 

ADJ

| 

Better  
  
**Gutrensk**

| 

N

| 

Good Riddance (“good purge”)  
  
**Guttel**

| 

N

| 

Blessing (“good-say”)  
  
**Guttela**

| 

ADJ

| 

Blessed  
  
**Gutteler**

| 

V

| 

Bless (“to good-say”)  
  
**Gylta**

| 

ADJ

| 

Valid  
  
**Gypt**

| 

N

| 

“G”; Gift/Bestowment  
  
**Gyptar**

| 

V

| 

Give/Gift  
  
**Ha**

| 

D

| 

Her/s  
  
**Had**

| 

N

| 

Manner/Mode  
  
**Habo**

| 

N

| 

Telekinesis  
  
**Haf**

| 

N

| 

Sea/Ocean  
  
**Hafir**

| 

N

| 

Goat  
  
**Hafirstek**

| 

ADJ/N

| 

Hircine (goat-skin)  
  
**Hal**

| 

N

| 

Settlement  
  
**Hald**

| 

N

| 

Protection  
  
**Halde**

| 

N

| 

Protector  
  
**Halet**

| 

N

| 

Conscience  
  
**Han**

| 

D

| 

His  
  
**Hant**

| 

N

| 

Hand  
  
**Happ**

| 

N

| 

Luck (good)/Benevolence  
  
**Har**

| 

N

| 

Hair  
  
**Har**

| 

ADJ

| 

High  
  
**Harsten**

| 

N

| 

High Rock  
  
**Harstene**

| 

PN

| 

Breton (“High Rock-er”)  
  
**Hast**

| 

N

| 

Colt (male foal)  
  
**Hata**

| 

ADJ

| 

Aloud  
  
**Hatt**

| 

N

| 

Sort/Kind  
  
**Hattir**

| 

N

| 

Custom/Practice  
  
**Haus**

| 

N

| 

Skull (brain’s house)  
  
**Hefin**

| 

N

| 

Revenge/Vengeance  
  
**Hefjar**

| 

V

| 

Raise/Bring up (a topic)  
  
**Hei**

| 

E

| 

Hey  
  
**Heil**

| 

N

| 

Sacred object, custom, or duty  
  
**Heila**

| 

ADJ

| 

Sacred/Holy  
  
**Heimska**

| 

N

| 

Folly  
  
**Heit**

| 

N

| 

Prayer  
  
**Heitar**

| 

V

| 

Pray  
  
**Heltar**

| 

V

| 

Halt  
  
**Hem**

| 

N

| 

Home/House  
  
**Hep**

| 

N

| 

Fortune/Chance/Luck  
  
**Her**

| 

ADJ

| 

Here  
  
**Herath**

| 

N

| 

Hold/Holding/Territory  
  
**Heth**

| 

N

| 

Hill  
  
**Hetta**

| 

N

| 

Hood  
  
**Higar**

| 

V

| 

See/Observe  
  
**Hilar**

| 

V

| 

Hide/Conceal  
  
**Him**

| 

N

| 

Sky  
  
**Himborth**

| 

N

| 

Skyrim  
  
**Hinsk**

| 

N

| 

Idiot  
  
**Hinska**

| 

ADJ

| 

Idiotic/Dumb/Stupid  
  
**Hinskon**

| 

N

| 

Idiocy/Stupidity  
  
**Hirthar**

| 

V

| 

Mind (pay heed to, care about something)  
  
**Hit**

| 

N

| 

Den  
  
**Hitir**

| 

N

| 

Case/Matter/Affair  
  
**Hjalm**

| 

N

| 

Helm/Helmet  
  
**Hjalper**

| 

V

| 

Help  
  
**Hjarta**

| 

N

| 

Heart  
  
**Hjor**

| 

N

| 

Sword  
  
**Hjorem**

| 

N

| 

Horker  
  
**Hlifa**

| 

ADJ

| 

Empty  
  
**Hlira**

| 

ADJ

| 

Warm/Cozy in warmth  
  
**Hlithar**

| 

V

| 

Listen  
  
**Hlothar**

| 

V

| 

Abide  
  
**Hofthin**

| 

N

| 

Prince/Lord  
  
**Hofthina**

| 

N

| 

Princess/Lady  
  
**Hokze**

| 

N

| 

Demon  
  
**Hol**

| 

N

| 

Owl  
  
**Hop**

| 

N

| 

Jump/Leap  
  
**Horm**

| 

N

| 

Wreck/Disaster/Catastrophe  
  
**Hrem**

| 

N

| 

Accent  
  
**Hrena**

| 

ADJ

| 

Crazy  
  
**Hrith**

| 

N

| 

Storm  
  
**Hrithar**

| 

V

| 

Storm/Rage (v)  
  
**Hulta**

| 

N

| 

Hero  
  
**Hupp**

| 

E

| 

Oops  
  
**Husdir**

| 

N

| 

Livestock  
  
**Hvan**

| 

PN

| 

Who  
  
**Hvar**

| 

V

| 

Live (be alive)/Go (through the motions)  
  
**Hvas**

| 

PN/D

| 

What  
  
**Hvera**

| 

ADJ

| 

Every/All  
  
**Hvertid**

| 

ADV

| 

Forever/Always (“all/every time”)  
  
**Hvi**

| 

ADV

| 

Why  
  
**Hvil**

| 

N

| 

Rest  
  
**Hvit**

| 

ADJ

| 

White  
  
**Hvol**

| 

ADV

| 

Where  
  
**Hylether**

| 

V

| 

Hear  
  
**Hyra**

| 

ADJ

| 

Furious/Wild/Ardent  
  
**Ik**

| 

PREP

| 

In; On; Upon  
  
**Ilman**

| 

N

| 

Moon  
  
**In**

| 

PREP

| 

Within/Inside  
  
**Inbyrth**

| 

ADJ

| 

Interrelated  
  
**Ittar**

| 

V

| 

Come  
  
**Iz**

| 

N

| 

“I”; Ice  
  
**Izsten**

| 

N

| 

Crystal/Diamond (“ice stone”)  
  
**Jar**

| 

N

| 

Ambition/Goal  
  
**Jern**

| 

N

| 

“J”; Iron  
  
**Jernange**

| 

N

| 

Gauntlet (“iron hand-maker”)  
  
**Kaer**

| 

N

| 

Dear/Darling  
  
**Kagend**

| 

N

| 

Blast/Explosion  
  
**Kager**

| 

V

| 

Explode  
  
**Kal**

| 

N

| 

Coal/Charcoal  
  
**Kalsif**

| 

N

| 

Charcoal filter  
  
**Kap**

| 

N

| 

Passion  
  
**Karakras**

| 

N

| 

Skin Sickness/Fever  
  
**Kas**

| 

N

| 

Horse  
  
**Kastalan**

| 

N

| 

Barrack(s)  
  
**Kaupar**

| 

V

| 

Buy/Purchase  
  
**Keftar**

| 

V

| 

Shush/Hush/Be quiet  
  
**Kein**

| 

N

| 

War  
  
**Keinmathir**

| 

N

| 

Soldier (“war man”)  
  
**Kelt**

| 

N

| 

Fountain/Spring  
  
**Kem**

| 

N

| 

Fool  
  
**Kema**

| 

ADJ

| 

Foolish/Silly  
  
**Kenaris**

| 

N

| 

Instructor  
  
**Kenn**

| 

N

| 

Theory/Hypothesis  
  
**Kensk**

| 

ADV

| 

Perhaps/Maybe  
  
**Kerklaeth**

| 

N

| 

Armor  
  
**Kerl**

| 

N

| 

Hag/Crone  
  
**Kerlvak**

| 

N

| 

Hagraven  
  
**Kffft**

| 

E

| 

Shush/Shut up (“Shhh”)  
  
**Ki**

| 

ADV

| 

Not/Un-  
  
**Kiger**

| 

V

| 

Unmake  
  
**Kinar**

| 

V

| 

Lead  
  
**Kine**

| 

N

| 

Leader/Master  
  
**Kind**

| 

N

| 

Child/Baby  
  
**Kindar**

| 

V

| 

Birth (give)  
  
**Kir**

| 

E

| 

Please  
  
**Kis**

| 

V

| 

Pee/Urinate (slang)  
  
**Kitel**

| 

N

| 

Tickle  
  
**Kithun**

| 

N

| 

Outlaw/Bandit (“without law”)  
  
**Kiv**

| 

N

| 

Hut/Shack  
  
**Kjarn**

| 

N

| 

Essence  
  
**Kjenel**

| 

N

| 

Simple person/Halfwit  
  
**Kjenela**

| 

ADJ

| 

Simple/Slow  
  
**Kjol**

| 

N

| 

Robe  
  
**Kla**

| 

N

| 

Sand/Silt; Clay  
  
**Klaklife**

| 

N

| 

Silt Strider  
  
**Klif**

| 

N

| 

Hike/Climb; Stride  
  
**Klifar**

| 

V

| 

Hike/Climb; Stride  
  
**Klife**

| 

N

| 

Hiker/Climber; Strider  
  
**Klovt**

| 

N

| 

Head  
  
**Klukar**

| 

V

| 

Hatch  
  
**Klus**

| 

N

| 

Light  
  
**Klusul**

| 

N

| 

Daylight  
  
**Knei**

| 

N

| 

Knee  
  
**Koder**

| 

V

| 

Wield  
  
**Kon**

| 

N

| 

King  
  
**Kont**

| 

N

| 

Office  
  
**Korf**

| 

N

| 

Sentry/Sentinel  
  
**Korta**

| 

ADJ

| 

Overrun  
  
**Kost**

| 

N

| 

Spider  
  
**Koth**

| 

N

| 

Tomb (ornate)  
  
**Krak**

| 

N

| 

Stool/Seat  
  
**Krakas**

| 

N

| 

Saddle (“seat (for) horse”)  
  
**Krakaras**

| 

N

| 

Saddle Ass (slang, “saddle ass”)  
  
**Kranar**

| 

V

| 

Topple  
  
**Kroepa**

| 

ADJ

| 

Boastful  
  
**Kroepar**

| 

V

| 

Boast  
  
**Krofton**

| 

N

| 

Corruption  
  
**Kruz**

| 

N

| 

Chaurus  
  
**Kulatrinar**

| 

V

| 

Exterminate  
  
**Kundar**

| 

V

| 

Conquer  
  
**Kuna**

| 

ADJ

| 

Female  
  
**Kune**

| 

N

| 

Woman  
  
**Kunina**

| 

ADJ

| 

Feminine  
  
**Kvethar**

| 

V

| 

Recite  
  
**Kvikind**

| 

N

| 

Creature  
  
**Kvith**

| 

N

| 

Anxiety  
  
**Kvitha**

| 

ADJ

| 

Anxious  
  
**Kvonar**

| 

V

| 

Win/Succeed  
  
**Kynar**

| 

V

| 

Introduce  
  
**Laargaar**

| 

ADV

| 

Obviously  
  
**Lab**

| 

N

| 

Paw  
  
**Laerling**

| 

N

| 

Apprentice  
  
**Lafa**

| 

N

| 

Life  
  
**Lafanda**

| 

ADJ

| 

Lifelike/Vivid  
  
**Lafar**

| 

V

| 

Live  
  
**Lagar**

| 

V

| 

Fix/Mend  
  
**Lahek**

| 

N

| 

Witch/Warlock/Shaman (earth magic practitioner)  
  
**Langur**

| 

ADV

| 

Anymore  
  
**Lar**

| 

V

| 

Lay  
  
**Lap**

| 

N

| 

Run; Course/Stretch  
  
**Lapar**

| 

V

| 

Run  
  
**Laspan**

| 

N

| 

Ward  
  
**Laza**

| 

N

| 

Mage  
  
**Legar**

| 

V

| 

Place/Put  
  
**Legathaar**

| 

ADV

| 

Apparently  
  
**Leginongum**

| 

N

| 

Vagina (“uterus tunnel”)  
  
**Leik**

| 

N

| 

Game  
  
**Leikar**

| 

V

| 

Play  
  
**Lein**

| 

N

| 

Planet/World  
  
**Leiter**

| 

V

| 

Search  
  
**Leith**

| 

N

| 

Way/Path  
  
**Leithrathar**

| 

V

| 

Guide (“path instruct”)  
  
**Lekar**

| 

V

| 

Leak  
  
**Lela**

| 

ADJ

| 

Poor/Unlucky  
  
**Letter**

| 

V

| 

Drop/Let go  
  
**Lifar**

| 

V

| 

Leave  
  
**Lifth**

| 

N

| 

Team/Group/Troop  
  
**Lifthkine**

| 

N

| 

General/Officer/Commander (“team leader”)  
  
**Likant**

| 

N

| 

Appearance/Resemblance (“like face”)  
  
**Likke**

| 

PREP

| 

Like/Similar to/As  
  
**Linga**

| 

ADJ

| 

Long  
  
**Lisa**

| 

ADJ

| 

Bright/Clear  
  
**Lithar**

| 

V

| 

Pass  
  
**Lithner**

| 

V

| 

Join/Submit  
  
**Lithmir**

| 

N

| 

Alliance  
  
**Ljar**

| 

V

| 

Lend/Front/Advance (money)  
  
**Loft**

| 

N

| 

Vow/Pledge/Promise  
  
**Loftar**

| 

V

| 

Vow/Pledge/Promise  
  
**Logar**

| 

V

| 

Say/Speak/Tell  
  
**Lokaar**

| 

ADV

| 

Ultimately  
  
**Lokolt**

| 

N

| 

Imperial (“made of the empire”)  
  
**Lomar**

| 

V

| 

Glow/Radiate light  
  
**Losar**

| 

V

| 

Have  
  
**Losk**

| 

N

| 

Love  
  
**Loskar**

| 

V

| 

Love  
  
**Loske**

| 

N

| 

Lover  
  
**Lostrar**

| 

V

| 

Disclose/Admit  
  
**Lot**

| 

ADJ

| 

Great/Arch/High/Grand  
  
**Lov**

| 

N

| 

Song  
  
**Lovar**

| 

V

| 

Sing  
  
**Lukar**

| 

V

| 

Close/Block/Shut/Obstruct  
  
**Lund**

| 

N

| 

Grove  
  
**Lusa**

| 

ADJ

| 

Loose/Carefree  
  
**Lutla**

| 

ADJ

| 

Neutral  
  
**Lysar**

| 

V

| 

Declare  
  
**Maak**

| 

N

| 

Spice  
  
**Maal**

| 

N

| 

Tattoo  
  
**Maalut**

| 

PART

| 

Tattooed  
  
**Mal**

| 

N

| 

Instance/Case/Issue; Time (moment/occasion)  
  
**Maling**

| 

N

| 

Measurement  
  
**Mamut**

| 

N

| 

Mammoth  
  
**Marila**

| 

ADJ

| 

Selfish  
  
**Mark**

| 

N

| 

Point/Reason/Purpose  
  
**Mathir**

| 

N

| 

“M”; Man  
  
**Mathirmer**

| 

N

| 

Manmer (Breton; derogatory)  
  
**Med**

| 

PREP

| 

With; By means of  
  
**Medaethra**

| 

ADJ

| 

Fearsome (“with fear”)  
  
**Medvitana**

| 

ADJ

| 

Conscious (“with awareness”)  
  
**Mega**

| 

ADJ

| 

Strong/Powerful/Able  
  
**Megar**

| 

V

| 

Able/Can  
  
**Megin**

| 

N

| 

Strength/Power  
  
**Mella**

| 

N

| 

Whore  
  
**Merr**

| 

N

| 

Mare  
  
**Methlim**

| 

N

| 

Associate  
  
**Methlimon**

| 

N

| 

Association  
  
**Metrufula**

| 

ADJ

| 

Superstitious (“with full faith”)  
  
**Midle**

| 

N

| 

Broker  
  
**Mik**

| 

PN

| 

Much/A lot  
  
**Mikil**

| 

ADJ

| 

Big/Large  
  
**Miktid**

| 

N

| 

A long time/Much time  
  
**Mina**

| 

D/PN

| 

My/Mine  
  
**Minda**

| 

N

| 

Mentor  
  
**Minon**

| 

N

| 

Remembrance  
  
**Mirak**

| 

N

| 

Portal  
  
**Mirn**

| 

N

| 

Allegiance  
  
**Mismar**

| 

V

| 

Discriminate  
  
**Mith**

| 

N

| 

Objective  
  
**Mizkun**

| 

N

| 

Mercy  
  
**Mjol**

| 

N

| 

Meal (ground up substance)  
  
**Mjoth**

| 

N

| 

Mead  
  
**Moh**

| 

N

| 

Coat (animal fur)  
  
**Moli**

| 

N

| 

Piece/Speck/Crumb  
  
**Morg**

| 

N

| 

Morning  
  
**Morge**

| 

N

| 

Tomorrow/Morrow  
  
**Moro**

| 

N

| 

Glory  
  
**Morthvurar**

| 

V

| 

Murder  
  
**Motma**

| 

ADJ

| 

Elusive  
  
**Mulav**

| 

N

| 

Council  
  
**Mulega**

| 

ADJ

| 

Formidable  
  
**Mumer**

| 

N

| 

Murmur  
  
**Mun**

| 

N

| 

Mane  
  
**Muna**

| 

ADJ

| 

Fell/Cruel  
  
**Mund**

| 

N

| 

Hall (mead)  
  
**Myndar**

| 

V

| 

Generate  
  
**Myr**

| 

N

| 

Marsh  
  
**Na**

| 

PREP

| 

Up  
  
**Nadela**

| 

ADJ

| 

Relentless  
  
**Naer**

| 

ADV

| 

When  
  
**Naf**

| 

N

| 

“N”; Nose  
  
**Nag**

| 

N

| 

Charm  
  
**Naga**

| 

ADJ

| 

Charming (“he charmed me”)  
  
**Natar**

| 

V

| 

Eat  
  
**Nautha**

| 

ADJ

| 

Distressed  
  
**Ne**

| 

C

| 

Nor  
  
**Nefn**

| 

N

| 

Name  
  
**Neh**

| 

E

| 

Nah/Naw/Nope  
  
**Nei**

| 

E

| 

No  
  
**Nem**

| 

PREP

| 

Excepting/Except for  
  
**Nestar**

| 

V

| 

Vouch/Swear on behalf  
  
**Net**

| 

N

| 

Nut; Testicle (vulgar: ball/nut)  
  
**Nevar**

| 

V

| 

Bicker/Squabble  
  
**Ni**

| 

PN

| 

It  
  
**Nin**

| 

N

| 

Sting  
  
**Nindalafa**

| 

ADJ

| 

Immortal  
  
**Nisar**

| 

V

| 

Investigate  
  
**Nithar**

| 

V

| 

Mumble  
  
**Noga**

| 

ADJ

| 

Plenty; Suitable  
  
**Nol**

| 

PREP

| 

From  
  
**Nonguma**

| 

N

| 

Tunnel/Corridor/Passageway  
  
**Nor**

| 

N

| 

Nord  
  
**Noth**

| 

N

| 

Duty/Responsibility/Ward/Charge  
  
**Nueh**

| 

ADV

| 

Never  
  
**Nuk**

| 

ADV

| 

Now  
  
**Nuka**

| 

ADJ

| 

Current  
  
**Nukaar**

| 

ADV

| 

Currently  
  
**Nukfnir**

| 

N

| 

Currency/Modernity (“state of being current/modern”)  
  
**Nus**

| 

N

| 

Statue  
  
**Nut**

| 

N

| 

Node  
  
**Nylith**

| 

N

| 

Recruit  
  
**Nynnar**

| 

N

| 

Hum  
  
**Of**

| 

N

| 

Offering/Sacrifice  
  
**Ofrava**

| 

ADJ

| 

Drunk  
  
**Ofsonar**

| 

V

| 

Hallucinate  
  
**Ofurjos**

| 

N

| 

Infertility  
  
**Ogin**

| 

N

| 

Threat/Danger  
  
**Ogina**

| 

ADJ

| 

Dangerous  
  
**Okl**

| 

N

| 

Ankle  
  
**Okri**

| 

N

| 

Eagle  
  
**Olstupar**

| 

V

| 

Grow up  
  
**Oludra**

| 

ADJ

| 

Neutral/Objective/Unbiased  
  
**Om**

| 

PREP

| 

Of/About  
  
**Ommin**

| 

N

| 

Oblivion  
  
**Ond**

| 

N

| 

Breath  
  
**Ondar**

| 

V

| 

Breathe  
  
**Ordrik**

| 

N

| 

Saying/Expression  
  
**Oretala**

| 

ADJ

| 

Unjust  
  
**Orm**

| 

N

| 

Serpent (Snake or Dragon, old/poetic term)  
  
**Ormra**

| 

ADJ

| 

Serpentine (“Labyrinthine” aka Labyrinthian)  
  
**Orth**

| 

N

| 

Word  
  
**Orthen**

| 

N

| 

Speech (“words”)  
  
**Os**

| 

PN

| 

Us  
  
**Ostathatur**

| 

PART

| 

Bewildered/Disoriented  
  
**Osunilek**

| 

N

| 

Invisibility  
  
**Otela**

| 

N

| 

Allotment; Ration  
  
**Otelon**

| 

N

| 

Allotting; Rationing  
  
**Oth**

| 

N

| 

Orphan  
  
**Ovita**

| 

ADJ

| 

Innocent/Ignorant  
  
**Ovula**

| 

ADJ

| 

Dark  
  
**Ovular**

| 

V

| 

Become dark/Darken  
  
**Pal**

| 

N

| 

Enemy/Foe  
  
**Pamen**

| 

N

| 

Summary  
  
**Pamener**

| 

V

| 

Summarize  
  
**Par**

| 

PREP

| 

For  
  
**Paroka**

| 

ADJ

| 

Arrogant  
  
**Pirfar**

| 

V

| 

Claim/Possess  
  
**Puk**

| 

N

| 

Goblin/Imp  
  
**Pyk**

| 

N

| 

Cock/Dick  
  
**Qiib**

| 

ADJ

| 

Cute  
  
**Ra**

| 

E

| 

Calm/Woah/Easy!  
  
**Raeda**

| 

ADJ

| 

Frightened/Afraid/Scared  
  
**Ragas**

| 

N

| 

Rage/Frenzy  
  
**Rakus**

| 

N

| 

Threat  
  
**Rala**

| 

ADJ

| 

Calm/Serene  
  
**Ramik**

| 

N

| 

Mudcrab  
  
**Ras**

| 

N

| 

Butt/Ass  
  
**Rasar**

| 

V

| 

Stumble/Clown (vulgar, read: “to ass around”)  
  
**Rath**

| 

ADJ

| 

Red  
  
**Rathar**

| 

V

| 

Instruct/Advise/Teach  
  
**Rathgif**

| 

N

| 

Advisor  
  
**Ravak**

| 

N

| 

Raven  
  
**Ravundin**

| 

N

| 

Pilgrimage  
  
**Ravundinik**

| 

N

| 

Pilgrim  
  
**Rega**

| 

ADJ

| 

Divine  
  
**Regen**

| 

N

| 

Gods (Divines)  
  
**Regenem**

| 

N

| 

Temple of the Divines (“House of the Gods”, regen + hem)  
  
**Reh**

| 

PN

| 

She  
  
**Reik**

| 

N

| 

“R”; Lightning  
  
**Rekjar**

| 

V

| 

Drive away  
  
**Reithar**

| 

V

| 

Harness/Hone/Develop  
  
**Reloker**

| 

V

| 

Wave  
  
**Renter**

| 

V

| 

Pillage/Raid/Ransack/Takeover  
  
**Ressa**

| 

ADJ

| 

Exhilarating/Thrilling  
  
**Resten**

| 

N

| 

Remains  
  
**Restrith**

| 

N

| 

Aggression (“anger attack”)  
  
**Restritha**

| 

ADJ

| 

Aggressive  
  
**Ret**

| 

N

| 

Treaty  
  
**Reth**

| 

N

| 

Anger/Wrath  
  
**Retha**

| 

ADJ

| 

Angry  
  
**Rex**

| 

N

| 

Operation (work)  
  
**Rexa**

| 

ADJ

| 

Operational  
  
**Rid**

| 

N

| 

Ride  
  
**Ridar**

| 

V

| 

Ride  
  
**Rif**

| 

N

| 

Rib  
  
**Rik**

| 

N

| 

Power/Rule  
  
**Rike**

| 

N

| 

Ruler  
  
**Rikha**

| 

N

| 

Court (Royal)  
  
**Rim**

| 

N

| 

Rhyme  
  
**Rimd**

| 

N

| 

Attainment  
  
**Rith**

| 

E

| 

Fuck  
  
**Rithar**

| 

V

| 

Fuck  
  
**Roh**

| 

PN

| 

He  
  
**Rohn**

| 

PN

| 

They  
  
**Rohna**

| 

D

| 

Theirs  
  
**Rokrezaar**

| 

ADV

| 

Logically  
  
**Rolveka**

| 

ADJ

| 

Creepy  
  
**Rona**

| 

ADJ/E

| 

Alright  
  
**Roniar**

| 

V

| 

Contend  
  
**Ronir**

| 

N

| 

Monk  
  
**Rozol**

| 

N

| 

Harbinger  
  
**Rukevah**

| 

N

| 

Sacrament  
  
**Runn**

| 

N

| 

Shrub/Bush  
  
**Sa**

| 

D

| 

That  
  
**Sael**

| 

N

| 

Prosperity/Happiness  
  
**Saela**

| 

ADJ

| 

Prosperous/Happy  
  
**Sagnafra**

| 

N

| 

Historian  
  
**Sahla**

| 

ADJ

| 

Pathetic/Petty/Weak  
  
**Samana**

| 

ADV

| 

Together  
  
**Samgaletha**

| 

ADJ

| 

Same-minded  
  
**Samgalethon**

| 

N

| 

Consensus (“same-mindedness”)  
  
**Samkom**

| 

N

| 

Assemblage  
  
**Samnin**

| 

N

| 

Contract  
  
**Samraar**

| 

ADV

| 

Accordingly  
  
**Sand**

| 

N

| 

Pity  
  
**Sandar**

| 

V

| 

Pity  
  
**Sarka**

| 

ADJ

| 

Absent  
  
**Sas**

| 

D

| 

This  
  
**Sasul**

| 

ADV/N

| 

Today (“this day”)  
  
**Sat**

| 

N

| 

Harmony  
  
**Satmal**

| 

N

| 

Covenant/Agreement (“harmony of issue”)  
  
**Se**

| 

PREP

| 

Of/Of the  
  
**Segjar**

| 

V

| 

Say/State/Recommend  
  
**Sekmir**

| 

N

| 

Herder/Pastoralist  
  
**Seknar**

| 

V

| 

Miss (someone)  
  
**Sekrar**

| 

V

| 

Dismiss/Fire  
  
**Seljar**

| 

V

| 

Sell  
  
**Seljor**

| 

N

| 

Sellsword/Mercenary  
  
**Sem**

| 

ADV

| 

While  
  
**Sendinun**

| 

N

| 

Shipment  
  
**Serk**

| 

N

| 

Shirt  
  
**Seyrk**

| 

N

| 

Guilt  
  
**Sidnare**

| 

ADJ

| 

Latter  
  
**Sif**

| 

N

| 

Sieve/Filter  
  
**Sifje**

| 

N

| 

Relationship  
  
**Siglar**

| 

V

| 

Sail  
  
**Sil**

| 

N

| 

Soul  
  
**Singava**

| 

ADJ

| 

Unyielding  
  
**Sist**

| 

D/PN

| 

Least  
  
**Sistrin**

| 

N

| 

Cousin/Relative  
  
**Sith**

| 

N

| 

Scene  
  
**Sithin**

| 

PREP

| 

Since (in regards to time)  
  
**Sither**

| 

N

| 

Tradition  
  
**Sitjar**

| 

V

| 

Stay/Remain; Sit  
  
**Sjugar**

| 

V

| 

Suck  
  
**Skadin**

| 

N

| 

Detriment  
  
**Skaflin**

| 

N

| 

Mood/State  
  
**Skald**

| 

N

| 

Poet  
  
**Skam**

| 

N

| 

Miscreant/Degenerate  
  
**Skamis**

| 

N

| 

Skeever (“little miscreant”)  
  
**Skapar**

| 

V

| 

Build/Make/Create  
  
**Skape**

| 

N

| 

Builder  
  
**Skat**

| 

N

| 

Scout  
  
**Skatar**

| 

V

| 

Scout/Investigate  
  
**Skelfar**

| 

V

| 

Tremble  
  
**Skepin**

| 

N

| 

Being/Creature/Person/Servant  
  
**Skepsehem**

| 

N

| 

Housecarl (“person/servant of the house”)  
  
**Skers**

| 

N

| 

Scissors (“cutter”)  
  
**Skeyr**

| 

V

| 

Cut/Slice; Carve  
  
**Skiftar**

| 

V

| 

Shift/Change  
  
**Skil**

| 

N

| 

Sake/Benefit  
  
**Skinun**

| 

N

| 

Perception  
  
**Skit**

| 

N

| 

Shit/Filth/Scum  
  
**Skjald**

| 

N

| 

Shield  
  
**Skog**

| 

N

| 

Wood/Forest  
  
**Skothar**

| 

V

| 

Spy on  
  
**Skraen**

| 

N

| 

Crap/Junk  
  
**Skryd**

| 

N

| 

Creep/Detestable person; Creepy-crawly thing; Critter  
  
**Skul**

| 

V

| 

Will (verb future tense)  
  
**Skuldt**

| 

PART

| 

Obliged  
  
**Skuular**

| 

V

| 

Ought/Should/Must  
  
**Skyf**

| 

N

| 

Boat/Ship  
  
**Skylt**

| 

N

| 

Placard  
  
**Skyndaar**

| 

ADV

| 

Hastily  
  
**Sle**

| 

N

| 

Scabbard/Sheath (also slang for “vagina”)  
  
**Slith**

| 

N

| 

Side/Flank  
  
**Smirar**

| 

V

| 

Smear/Smother/Cover  
  
**Smola**

| 

N

| 

Yearning  
  
**Smolakap**

| 

N

| 

Sanguine (the Daedra Lord; read: “passion”)  
  
**Sne**

| 

N

| 

Snow  
  
**Snikmorthe**

| 

N

| 

Assassin  
  
**Snjala**

| 

ADJ

| 

Cunning  
  
**Snuk**

| 

N

| 

Dragonfly  
  
**Sofjelkon**

| 

N

| 

Progeny (“blood reproduction”; specific to vampires)  
  
**Sofsnol**

| 

N

| 

Lodge/Bunkhouse  
  
**Soka**

| 

ADJ

| 

Prideful  
  
**Sol**

| 

N

| 

Sun  
  
**Solis**

| 

N

| 

Star (“little sun”)  
  
**Soma**

| 

N

| 

Sewing/Clothes-making  
  
**Somakune**

| 

N

| 

Seamstress  
  
**Somirk**

| 

N

| 

Signal  
  
**Soth**

| 

N

| 

Blood  
  
**Sothas**

| 

N

| 

Mess  
  
**Sothnate**

| 

N

| 

Vampire (“blood-eater”)  
  
**Sottekar**

| 

V

| 

Attend (a college)  
  
**Sos**

| 

D

| 

These  
  
**Sot**

| 

ADJ

| 

Sweet  
  
**Sotath**

| 

N

| 

Nightshade (“sweet death”)  
  
**Sov**

| 

N

| 

Secret  
  
**Sovaar**

| 

ADV

| 

Plane/Dimension  
  
**Sovenda**

| 

ADJ

| 

Asleep  
  
**Sovender**

| 

V

| 

Sleep  
  
**Spak**

| 

N

| 

Lever  
  
**Sparlegaar**

| 

ADV

| 

Sparingly  
  
**Spra**

| 

ADJ

| 

Spread/Scattered  
  
**Stath**

| 

N

| 

Square/Plaza  
  
**Stefrufit**

| 

N

| 

Alphabet  
  
**Stek**

| 

N

| 

Skin/Hide (of a body)  
  
**Stel**

| 

N

| 

Steel  
  
**Stelar**

| 

V

| 

Steal/Take  
  
**Sten**

| 

N

| 

“S”; Rock/Stone  
  
**Stenis**

| 

N

| 

Pebble (“small stone”)  
  
**Stin**

| 

N

| 

Moan  
  
**Stjalt**

| 

N

| 

Tent  
  
**Stongar**

| 

V

| 

Stalk  
  
**Storne**

| 

N

| 

Administrator/Governor/Chief (eg, Jarl)  
  
**Stornegrin**

| 

N

| 

Administrative Meeting (“Moot”) or Council of Jarls  
  
**Stos**

| 

N

| 

Establishment; Post  
  
**Stothar**

| 

V

| 

Stop  
  
**Stott**

| 

N

| 

Tusk  
  
**Stov**

| 

N

| 

Dust  
  
**Strag**

| 

N

| 

Feat/Trial  
  
**Strith**

| 

N

| 

Attack (personal, ad hominem, usually verbal)  
  
**Stroh**

| 

N

| 

Ritual  
  
**Strovodinoke**

| 

N

| 

Necromancer  
  
**Strurk**

| 

N

| 

Stress  
  
**Stvova**

| 

ADJ

| 

Together/Double  
  
**Suar**

| 

V

| 

Go  
  
**Sul**

| 

N

| 

Day/Daylight/Daytime  
  
**Sulkinda**

| 

N

| 

Birthday (“day (of) birth”)  
  
**Sva**

| 

ADV

| 

Thus/So  
  
**Svasa**

| 

ADJ

| 

Beloved/Adored  
  
**Svekjar**

| 

V

| 

Betray  
  
**Svik**

| 

N

| 

Forge/Smith  
  
**Svolar**

| 

V

| 

Starve  
  
**Synar**

| 

V

| 

Exist; Seem  
  
**Sysle**

| 

N

| 

Business/Operation  
  
**Ta**

| 

N

| 

Toe  
  
**Tae**

| 

N

| 

Tale/Story  
  
**Talag**

| 

N

| 

Tallow/Suet  
  
**Talbar**

| 

V

| 

Transfer  
  
**Talna**

| 

N

| 

Valley/Vale  
  
**Taufra**

| 

N

| 

Amulet  
  
**Tef**

| 

N

| 

Hindrance/Hold-up  
  
**Teler**

| 

V

| 

Talk  
  
**Tema**

| 

ADJ

| 

Tame  
  
**Temer**

| 

V

| 

Tame  
  
**Ten**

| 

N

| 

Town  
  
**Teng**

| 

N

| 

Joint (of the body)  
  
**Ter**

| 

PN

| 

Two (2)  
  
**Tha**

| 

ADV

| 

Then  
  
**Thar**

| 

C/ADV

| 

Though  
  
**Thath**

| 

V

| 

There (is)  
  
**Thegaar**

| 

ADV

| 

Already  
  
**Thekar**

| 

V

| 

Identify  
  
**Theta**

| 

ADJ

| 

Dense  
  
**Tho**

| 

ADV

| 

Yet/Nevertheless  
  
**Thokan**

| 

N

| 

Commission  
  
**Thokaner**

| 

V

| 

Commission  
  
**Tholar**

| 

V

| 

Endure  
  
**Tholet**

| 

N

| 

Artifact  
  
**Tholetem**

| 

N

| 

Museum (“artifact home”)  
  
**Thonga**

| 

ADJ

| 

Pregnant  
  
**Thorza**

| 

ADJ

| 

Ancient  
  
**Thraer**

| 

V

| 

Desire  
  
**Thral**

| 

N

| 

Slave  
  
**Thrusa**

| 

ADV

| 

Thrice  
  
**Thun**

| 

N

| 

Law  
  
**Thuna**

| 

ADJ

| 

Legal/Allowed  
  
**Thunad**

| 

N

| 

Protocol (“law-manner”)  
  
**Thvi**

| 

ADV

| 

Therefore  
  
**Thvia**

| 

C

| 

For/Because  
  
**Thyrn**

| 

N

| 

Thorn  
  
**Thyrnrunn**

| 

N

| 

Briar (“thorn shrub”)  
  
**Ti**

| 

PREP

| 

To/Toward  
  
**Tid**

| 

N

| 

Time  
  
**Til**

| 

PREP

| 

Until  
  
**Tilbar**

| 

V

| 

Worship  
  
**Tilkaltar**

| 

V

| 

Choose  
  
**Tilkinar**

| 

V

| 

Report  
  
**Tille**

| 

ADV

| 

There  
  
**Tiloge**

| 

N

| 

Recommendation  
  
**Tilranar**

| 

V

| 

Experiment  
  
**Tindar**

| 

V

| 

Lose (opposite of gain)  
  
**Tinn**

| 

N

| 

Temple  
  
**Tither**

| 

V

| 

Happen  
  
**Tjoth**

| 

N

| 

People/Country/Nation  
  
**Tjothlov**

| 

N

| 

Legend/Folktale/Saga (“people song”)  
  
**Tofur**

| 

N

| 

Thief  
  
**Tolsar**

| 

V

| 

Heal  
  
**Toluvat**

| 

N

| 

Making/Caliber/Issue/Form  
  
**Torga**

| 

ADJ

| 

Safe/Secure  
  
**Trefna**

| 

N

| 

Skirmish  
  
**Trensk**

| 

N

| 

Purge/Cleanse  
  
**Trenskar**

| 

V

| 

Purge/Cleanse  
  
**Trigja**

| 

N

| 

Guarantee  
  
**Trigjar**

| 

V

| 

Guarantee  
  
**Tros**

| 

C

| 

After all  
  
**Tru**

| 

N

| 

Faith/Belief/Superstition/Religion  
  
**Truer**

| 

V

| 

Believe/Be convinced  
  
**Trunar**

| 

V

| 

Convince  
  
**Truthe**

| 

N

| 

Cultist  
  
**Truthun**

| 

N

| 

Cult (“religion-law”)  
  
**Tung**

| 

N

| 

Tongue  
  
**Tungar**

| 

V

| 

Tongue/Lick  
  
**Tut**

| 

N

| 

Tit  
  
**Tuttag**

| 

PN

| 

Twenty (20)  
  
**Tyd**

| 

N

| 

Translation  
  
**Tydar**

| 

V

| 

Translate  
  
**Tyk**

| 

N

| 

Bitch  
  
**Typ**

| 

N

| 

Penis  
  
**Ugjena**

| 

ADJ

| 

Impenetrable  
  
**Ulfir**

| 

N

| 

Beast/Wolf  
  
**Umat**

| 

N

| 

Record/Proof  
  
**Umger**

| 

V

| 

Surround  
  
**Umsekand**

| 

N

| 

Applicant/Candidate  
  
**Unasta**

| 

PN

| 

Beloved/Darling/Paramour (woman)  
  
**Unastin**

| 

PN

| 

Beloved/Darling/Paramour (man)  
  
**Unath**

| 

N

| 

Pleasure  
  
**Unaza**

| 

ADJ

| 

Eternal  
  
**Ungela**

| 

ADJ

| 

Unavoidable  
  
**Unitar**

| 

V

| 

Use/Utilize  
  
**Unnar**

| 

V

| 

Enable  
  
**Unt**

| 

PREP

| 

Under  
  
**Upjafir**

| 

N

| 

Veteran  
  
**Upp**

| 

N

| 

Information  
  
**Uppstele**

| 

N

| 

Spy (“information thief”)  
  
**Uppstelar**

| 

V

| 

Spy  
  
**Uprun**

| 

N

| 

Origin  
  
**Ur**

| 

D

| 

Our  
  
**Ura**

| 

D

| 

Ours  
  
**Us**

| 

PREP

| 

Before  
  
**Ut**

| 

PREP

| 

Out  
  
**Uta**

| 

ADJ

| 

Outside/Outer  
  
**Utarma**

| 

ADJ

| 

Empty/Used up  
  
**Uth**

| 

N

| 

Spray  
  
**Utsadar**

| 

V

| 

Introduce/Expose  
  
**Utstos**

| 

N

| 

Outpost; Frontier  
  
**Uttrek**

| 

N

| 

Utterance  
  
**Va**

| 

E

| 

Wow/Woah/Gosh  
  
**Vaatar**

| 

V

| 

Swear  
  
**Vae**

| 

N

| 

Hope  
  
**Vaetar**

| 

V

| 

Hope  
  
**Vaka**

| 

ADJ

| 

Awake  
  
**Vakte**

| 

N

| 

Patrol  
  
**Valt**

| 

N

| 

Rape  
  
**Valtekar**

| 

V

| 

Rape  
  
**Van**

| 

PREP

| 

Without  
  
**Vand**

| 

N

| 

Wanderer/Rogue  
  
**Vanefna**

| 

ADJ

| 

Anonymous; Nameless (“without name”)  
  
**Vanklus**

| 

N

| 

Shadow (“without light”)  
  
**Vanvitana**

| 

ADJ

| 

Clueless (“without understanding”)  
  
**Vanskilet**

| 

N

| 

Hardship  
  
**Var**

| 

N

| 

Human/Person (mortal humanoid, read: “were”)  
  
**Varam**

| 

N

| 

Alternate  
  
**Varbjorn**

| 

N

| 

Werebear  
  
**Varthvar**

| 

V

| 

Save  
  
**Varuk**

| 

N

| 

Gossip  
  
**Vathvet**

| 

PN

| 

Whatever/Anything  
  
**Vatin**

| 

N

| 

Incentive  
  
**Vatt**

| 

N

| 

Witness  
  
**Veg**

| 

N

| 

Weight/Unit of weight  
  
**Veitar**

| 

V

| 

Grant/Allow/Let  
  
**Veizlas**

| 

N

| 

Feast  
  
**Vek**

| 

N

| 

Arousal  
  
**Vel**

| 

E

| 

Well  
  
**Velthre**

| 

N

| 

Lecher  
  
**Velar**

| 

V

| 

Whine  
  
**Velara**

| 

N

| 

Whiney  
  
**Veltnir**

| 

N

| 

Winter  
  
**Vend**

| 

N

| 

Wind  
  
**Venner**

| 

V

| 

Manipulate  
  
**Venter**

| 

V

| 

Wait  
  
**Ver**

| 

PN

| 

We  
  
**Verdar**

| 

V

| 

Become  
  
**Verin**

| 

N

| 

Element  
  
**Verinra**

| 

ADJ

| 

Elemental (pertaining to elements)  
  
**Vernsem**

| 

ADV

| 

Anyway/Anyhow  
  
**Verthar**

| 

V

| 

Change/Alter (something)  
  
**Verund**

| 

N

| 

Patio/Porch/Balcony  
  
**Vesar**

| 

V

| 

Visit  
  
**Vese**

| 

N

| 

Visitor  
  
**Vesekont**

| 

N

| 

Embassy (“visitor office”)  
  
**Veyn**

| 

ADV

| 

How  
  
**Vidth**

| 

PREP

| 

Besides/Aside from  
  
**Vig**

| 

N

| 

Fortress/Keep/Castle  
  
**Vilandaar**

| 

ADV

| 

Intentionally  
  
**Villa**

| 

ADJ

| 

Savage/Feral  
  
**Vin**

| 

N

| 

Defeat  
  
**Vinala**

| 

ADJ

| 

Adept  
  
**Vine**

| 

N

| 

Wine  
  
**Vir**

| 

N

| 

Sanctuary  
  
**Virntar**

| 

V

| 

Shelter/Guard/Protect  
  
**Vitan**

| 

N

| 

Understanding/Awareness  
  
**Vitar**

| 

V

| 

Understand/Know/Recognize  
  
**Vithganta**

| 

ADJ

| 

Appropriate  
  
**Vler**

| 

PN/ADJ

| 

Other(s)/Remaining (people)  
  
**Vleren**

| 

PN

| 

Everyone  
  
**Vodar**

| 

V

| 

Vanish/Disappear  
  
**Vogar**

| 

V

| 

Defy  
  
**Vogjarund**

| 

N

| 

Vacation  
  
**Vokleikar**

| 

V

| 

Graduate  
  
**Volgin**

| 

N

| 

Savage/Barbarian  
  
**Volp**

| 

N

| 

Pup/Young’un  
  
**Vond**

| 

N

| 

Wound/Injury  
  
**Vonul**

| 

N

| 

Evil/Evilness/Wickedness  
  
**Vonula**

| 

ADJ

| 

Evil/Wicked/Bad  
  
**Vordat**

| 

N

| 

Shroud/Veil  
  
**Vordatar**

| 

V

| 

Shroud/Cover/Hide  
  
**Vosa**

| 

ADJ

| 

Infinite  
  
**Vrelur**

| 

PART

| 

Ridden  
  
**Vrikin**

| 

N

| 

Intrusion  
  
**Vrikinar**

| 

V

| 

Intrude  
  
**Vrikine**

| 

N

| 

Intruder  
  
**Vulnat**

| 

N

| 

Night  
  
**Vunra**

| 

ADJ

| 

Content  
  
**Vur**

| 

N

| 

Valor  
  
**Yarmathir**

| 

N

| 

Steward  
  
**Yf**

| 

PREP

| 

At  
  
**Yfirhirar**

| 

V

| 

Interrogate  
  
**Yirv**

| 

N

| 

Joke (good-humored/silly)  
  
**Ypstemil**

| 

ADJ

| 

Non-descript/Plain/Ordinary  
  
**Ytraltefn**

| 

N

| 

Ectoplasm  
  
**Zeik**

| 

PN

| 

I/Me  
  
**Zen**

| 

N

| 

Truth  
  
**Zena**

| 

ADJ

| 

True  
  
**Zenik**

| 

N

| 

Follower  
  
**Zenra**

| 

N

| 

Veracity/Authenticity (“true-being”)  
  
**Zhul**

| 

N

| 

Voice


End file.
